Sex Life of Nessie and Jacob
by Jacob's.Home.Gurrl
Summary: Edward and Bella give Nessie the sex talk, only to find out that Jacob had already gone farther than that. Rated M. Some Lemons, after the 2nd chapter. First Chapter: Sex Talk from Bella and Edward. The rest about the Sex life of Nessie and Jacob.
1. The Talk

**_Yeah, I know, this is all over , but I decieded that I wanted to make one of these stories myself. This is the Sex Talk that Bella and Edward give Nessie and Jacob when she's just a kid. Hope you enjoy! _**

**_Bella's POV_**

* * *

"Edward," Jacob started with a angry look in his eyes.

"Jacob, don't, she _needs _to know." Edward replyed.

Jacob led Renesmee carefully to the couch across from Edward and I, located in the huge glass room in the beautiful Cullen Residence. Jake knew what we were trying to do, but Nessie was clueless, at least, I had hoped.

"Ok, lets get this over with, please, Edward," I wispered, too low for Nessie to hear.

"Ok," he reply, and said louder, "Nessie, we need to talk to you, as your parents."

"What, you don't _trust_ me?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Nessie asked. I hated having to do this. I trusted Jake to treat her like a women, but I'm not sure I trusted her vampire instinc to have sex, all the time. What if she became like Rosalie and Emmett... O my Gosh, scratch that! She was only 1 year old, although she was meantally about 13.

"Um, I don't expect you to know about this yet, sweety, but when a man and a women like each other... um, well, they... well, you know what, I'm just going to get this done, no reason to beat around the bush."

"O! I know! Your trying to give me the SEX talk!" she yelled.

Emmett and Jasper came running into the room at that moment, obviously wanting in on the fun.

"Jazz, I don't think we know enought about this subject, lets let Edward tell us more!" Emmett laughed loudly, and Jasper joined in, sqeezing next to Jacob on the couch. I saw Jake flinch, and then smile widely.

"No you didn't!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry," Jacob said, obviously not sorry.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked.

"_Jacob,"_ he spat, _"_already gave Nessie the sex talk_!"_ Edward answered me, but never took his angry eyes off of Jacob's white grin.

Jasper and Emmett fell on the floor laughing there butts off. I had no idea what to think, relieved I didn't have to do it, or angry that my best friend gave my daugher the sex talk.

"O yeah, he did mommy, and he's very thorough," Nessie looked at Jacob and kissed him with her eyes.

"O... my... GO-!" Edward started, but I interupted him by saying, "Nessie, um, I don't think he could have said it right, can you please be more specific? Like, what all did he tell you?"

Emmett and Jasper got up from the floor with red faces, still bursting with laughter. They came up behind me, interested with what my daughter had to say.

"Well, he did it one day after he was out running with the pack. Emily and I were watching them, and when Jake and Sam phased, they didn't hurry to change, so we saw they're parts!" Edward looked like he was about to puke, and I felt like it. Emmett and Jazz were trying desperatly to keep in their laughter behind me so they could hear the juicy parts. "When I asked him later what _it _was, he told me that he used it when we would have sex, and he puts it up my-"

"OK, enough enough!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Emmett and Jasper were on the floor again, cracking up like little boys after someone says 'Duty'.

"How the HELL could you tell my daughter that, Jacob?!" I yelled.

"Edward was right," he said, taking his eyes off of her, and looking to Edward, "She _needs_ to know." And he and my brothers fell apart again.

** Please review, and tell me if it's slow or boring or whatever. :) Thanks(:**


	2. Bath Fun

**I decided to keep the Love between Nessie and Jacob going, so (much like my series Sex Life of Bella & Edward) I'm going to write about Jacob and Nessie's Love Life.**

**They are vampires (and werewolves, in Jake's case)**

**This is the deal:**

**Jake and Nessie married when Renesmee caught up with him at 17. She stopped aging (pretend!) and of course, he isn't growing b/c he's a wolf.**

**They've been married for a year. They have been intamite. **

**Anything else? I'm not sure, lol (if there is, ask me about it in the reviews).**

**Here it is:**

JAKE'S POV

"Jakey?" Nessie called from upstairs.

I had just gotton home from running around with the pack. We have only caught one vampire in a whole year! It sucks that the vampires are back, but I can't complain.

I love spending my free time with Nessie. She's beautiful, and looks just like her mother, brown eyes and beautiful wavy brown hair.

She stays home these days at our house in La Push, or goes to the Cullen house when I'm gone. I wish I wasn't gone so much, but she tells me she doesn't mind.

I'm kinda banned from the Cullen residence ever since Bella and Edward tried to give Nessie the sex talk.

It's not like I wouldn't tell her! I'm her boyfriend! And _she _asked!

Well, anyway, I'm pretty much on house arrest. Not that I mind it so much when Nessies home. *hint hint*.

"Yes, sweetie. It's me," I called back up to her.

I was home early today, she probably wasn't expecting me.

"Come up, please."

I walked up the stairs of our home and found her in our bathroom. We have a huge bathroom, because of me, filled with a 7 foot long tub. She was in it, surrounded by millions of bubbles.

"You scared me," she said.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't expect to be home so early. Did you have a good day?" I crossed the room to bend down next to the tub, and put my hand under her chin and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah. Rosie and Alice took me hunting, I caught a deer! Mommy is still kinda pissed at you, Jakey."

"Yeah, I know, Nessie, tell them I'm sorry." I didn't mean that. O well.

"O crap," she muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Why?"

"Before I got the deer, it kicked me. Knocked the breath right out of me!" she laughed.

I smiled at her. She gets hurt easier than the others, since she is still human.

"Let me help," I told her. I gave her my best seductive smile. She smiled back, knowing what I was trying to do.

"How are you planning to do that?" she asked, giggling to herself.

"Like this," I replied.

I didn't have my shirt on, I only ran around with shorts, so I took my left and of her cheek and put it down in the bubbles, looking for her stomach. I found it, and stroked her flat tummy with my rough hands, hoping she felt better.

"Jake..." she moaned.

"Feel better, sweetie?"

"You digust me, you annoying dog," she snikered.

"Is that so?" I asked her, and ran my hand up her stomach until I found her breast. I took it in my hands, and squeezed it, watching her sink into pleasure.

"Ooooh, that's nice," she whispered.

I laughed and continued to rub her boobs and kiss her full, beautful lips. She had a sweet taste to her, even being a vampire.

"Lower," she whispered inbetween kisses.

I looked at her and smiled.

I rubbed her nipple and stroked her breast one last time. I moved my hand down and said, "I'm going to stroke your beautiful legs."

I saw her frown, but ignored it.

I rested my arms on her thighs and rubbed back and forth. Her skin was cold, but I didn't care now.

I started to rub between her legs now, getting closer and closer to where she wanted me.

Nessie groaned again, probably impatient wait for me.

"Just fuck me, Jacob, please."

"Damn, Nessie. Where did you learn that kind of language?" I smiled again, and rubbed her lower legs instead.

Mmmm, smooth as stone.

"What do you mean, I learned it from you," she laughed.

I grinned at her, and leaned over to kiss her again, then got up, taking my hand out of the water.

"Urg! Jake! Where are you going?!" she yelled.

"Silly girl," I said, and stood straight up a foot from the tub.

I watched her face intently, and slipped my pants down.

Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a minute.

She inhaled deeply and smiled.

I laughed again, and walked over to the tub.

She only took up half of the tub, so sat down in it, and kissed her hand.

"Care to do the honors?" I asked, and pointed down towards my erection. S

She kept her grin and stood up in the bath, walking towards me.

I could see her beautiful pale body, all wet and naked, she looked like a goddest.

She sat down on my lap, intentionally pressing her ass into my bonor.

She groaned.

She layed back on my chest and rested her head on my shoulder, but spread her legs out wide.

I decided that it was time to let her have her way, so I brought my hand to her opening, and massaged her clit.

She moaned again and again, and I kissed her head every time.

I began to get more intamate with her; I slipped my index in her slit and massaged her in small circles.

"Omigod."

She gasped for breath now and then, and I finally took my finger out.

"You so damn tempting, Nessie."

"Thanks."

I laughed, and grabbed my dick from under here, and slipped it into her enterence.

This time, I moaned.

She was so... tight!

I jerked my hips faster, thrusting myself into her again and again.

She started breathing heavily again.

"Jakey," she huffed, "O fuck, Jake."

I went faster, thrusting harder.

"Tell me if I hurt you," I teased.

"Shut" -inhale- "up, Jake."

I snikered.

I kept going for a while, but something happened.

"I'm going to cum, Nes."

"Cum, cum, Jakey!"

I couldn't. I stopped, my heart racing.

"Sorry, Nessie."

She smiled, and turned her torso around to face me, and kissed me.

She giggled, "I love this bathtub."

**There you go, also, please feel free to give me ideas to write about them! They can all be about different ways for them to have sex, like, in a bath tub? shower? in public? (probably not, haha) **

**Thanks so much:)**


	3. Show me the Carfax

**This was a request: Since Jake likes cars, why don't they try sex on one? I hope you like it!! **

**Please continue to give me ideas! Also, if you want Bella and Edward to do it or Nessie and Jacob, cause I'm writing for both lives!!**

"Jakey?" I asked as I entered the house, back from grandma and grandpa's house.

"In the garage, Nes," he called.

I walked to the back of the house, and around till I found the garage.

Jake was working on his car again.

"You're not done yet?" I asked.

"Almost," he smiled.

I smiled and stepping in so I could sit down on the hood of my car. I had a '09 silver convertible, a gift from Rosalie and Alice. I turned to watch Jacob, working under the hood of his car.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Just stay with Rose and Alice, you know? Did you do anything productive today?"

He grunted, "Oh. Yup, just finish the car," he slammed down the hood, and smiled at me.

"My dad thinks we're having too much sex," I told Jake.

My dad gave me the talk until mom found out. Apparently, Jake likes to emphasize stuff in his head while dad's around. Damn, I hope my dad doesn't see me naked!

"Well, Edward should mind his own business. Ain't like him and Bella don't go wreaking that house of theirs."

"Eww, gross Jake! Those are my parents!"

He smiled and crossed over the garage to where I was on my car. He put his hands on either side of me, and laid them on the hood.

"I'm sorry, Nes, but man I feel bad for your father. He probably gags every time he reads the big guy's –uh, Emmett's- mind. That guys screws Rosalie good!"

"Jake…" I moaned. "I'm not too comfortable talking about my family's sex life."

He grinned my grin at me, and added, "Well, then why don't we add more to the family tree?"

My breathing got heavier, my heart raced, and I all but passed out.

Why do I always do that??

I giggled and crawled back out of his grasp, and climbed higher up over the windshield and on the roof of my car.

"Is that how it is?" he asked, and turned to take off his shirt.

O my God. He's been working out.

The muscles on his chest were phenomenal. He was bigger than ever, I guess running with wolves has it advantages.

"Mmm," I groaned, as he climbed up on my car, nearly shattering my glass in the process.

He climbed up to where I was, and pushed me to I was laying now my hood.

O my God O my God O my God. God, help me!!

My legs dangled over the side of the car, my head barely supported on the other.

Jacob made it worse. He sat down on my pelvis, and I couldn't move.

He leaned down and crushed my lips with his at full force. I moved my lips with his, and grabbed fist full's of his hair and yanked them, not doing any damage at all.

"Mmm… Jacob…." I whispered between kisses. I could feel him through his pants when he leaned down to kiss me. "You….sexy….beast…" I gasped.

He smiled and crushed my lips more, and lined my lips with his hot, wet tongue.

I gasped in and out, and tried to get him to stop, but he insisted to keep going.

He slipped his tongue in my mouth and intertwined it with mine.

My heart soared.

Jacob playfully pushed my tongue back and forth from my mouth to his.

He pushed me farther on the roof of the car, denting it.

His pants got bigger.

I pushed him off me and panted for breath.

He snickered, and helped me up.

Jacob sat me up and saved me from almost falling off the car.

I took my shirt of and Jake unzipped my jeans.

I left on my lacy red and black bra and panties.

"Jakey, I love you," I panted.

"I love you sweetie," he smiled.

I moved my hand to his chest, and traced my hand over his amazing abs. I actually leaned down and kissed them, and Jake moaned loudly.

I told one last breath, lay down on the roof and said, "Ok, I'm ready. Fuck me."

"Silly little girl," he laughed and kissed me.

He slipped his hands under my back and unhooked my bra.

"Mmm, nice," he murmured as he grabbed my breast.

"Oooh," I groaned.

He massaged me hard and fast, he was so warm!

"Jakey, fuck me," I said again.

He dropped my breast and smiled.

And then…

He got off the car!

He got off the fucking car!

I frowned and turned away.

"I kind of want you to watch, Renesmee."

I pouted and turned back to see him, laughing. Ugh.

"Ready?"

He dropped his pants.

Now I know what he was talking about.

He had the biggest erection, ever.

"O good lord," I whispered.

He smiled and climbed back on the hood of my car, denting it in 3 places.

His bonor bounced as he climbed to the roof, and my eyes nearly fell out.

Picture perfect moment, anyone?

I got back to the moment long enough to pull my panties down, and, not fully entering me, he just began to rub my clit with himself.

"Ooh," I whispered, and grabbed my breast.

"Do you like that?" he asked, rubbing harder.

"Mmm, yeah…" I moaned.

"Open," he whispered.

I opened my eyes.

"This feels so good!" Jake groaned.

"Fuck," I said.

He smiled widely, and slipped his length into my slit. He had an amazing 12 in. cock, it felt like heaven inside of me.

I let out a small scream, and my Jakey went faster.

My heart raced even more, and I felt the car fall a bit.

O well.

I moaned louder and he kept his rhythm going as he pumped in and out of me.

"Babe, you're making me cum," he said.

"Keep going, I don't care," I told him, and closed my eyes.

He moaned and thrust himself into my as far as my slit allowed.

He kept going harder every time, I never felt him harder and so big inside of me before.

"Tell me how you like it," I gasped.

He grabbed my breast with his rough hands and squeezed.

"I fucking love it!" he smiled. He knew I loved those words from his lips.

"O MY GOD!" he yelled, and then cummed inside of me.

O God.

I grabbed the side of the car with all my force and snapped it. The roof fell from under us, and collapsed inside of the car.

"Oops," I shrugged.

Jake laughed, and made me fall into hysterics.

"I guess you're going to need a new car," he smiled.

"Haha, I can deal." We climbed out and found our room, to continue from where we left off.

**REVIEW!! Thanks(:**


	4. Caught

**Hey People! I FINALLY have internet!! YAY!! I finished my story for you, it's the longest one I have writen yet! You guys are giving me amazing ideas! Thank you SO much!! I hope you enjoy this story(:**

**Caught**

"Almost there," Jake said from the front seat of our car.

We were going to Grandma and Grandpa's house to see the family.

I was shaking with excitement, even though we were only staying this one day.

"O, God!" he said.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, and pinched his nose.

"I thought you were over that," I mumbled.

He turned to look at me and smiled, "Mmm, I am around you," and crushed his lips to mine.

"Mmm," I moaned, and pushed him off of me.

"No," I said sternly. "We're not even here yet, Jake."

He laughed and pulled himself off of me, exposing the huge house in front of me.

It was just as I remembered it.

Esme and Carlisle waited on the front lawn, smiling and full of life.

I quickly stumbled out of the car, embarrassed that Jake did that to me in front of them.

"Hello, Esme, Carlisle," I said as I walked over to hug them both. Esme kissed me lightly on the cheek and Carlisle on my head.

"We missed you so much, Nessie." Esme smiled.

We let go and Emmett and Rose came up. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug that all but killed me, and Rosalie forced him to let go.

"Hey, don't hurt her!" she said, and pulled me into a normal hug.

"My turn!" someone sang, and crashed into me, knocking me onto the ground.

"Alice!" I yelled.

She kissed my cheek and said, "Oops, sorry!"

She got off quickly and Jasper helped me up and said, "Hey little sis." Jaz liked to call me 'sis' even though he was really my uncle.

"Now, shouldn't we have gone first, Bella?" a very familiar voice called.

"Mmm, it doesn't matter now, my daughter is here!"

"Mom!" I yelled and jumped into her arms.

"How are you, Renesmee?"

"I'm great. Hi daddy," I said, turning to hug my dad tightly.

"Hmm, now that you're here, Emmett can stop crying," dad said.

"Hey!!" Emmett yelled, but _never_ denied.

"Let her get ready for our dinner," Esme said.

"Come here, Nessie, I'll show you the room," Carlisle told me.

Jacob took my hand and we followed him up the stairs to a huge, empty bedroom.

"Wow, thank you Carlisle, this is great," I said.

"I'll leave you two to get ready," he smiled, and left.

"We're alone," Jake said.

"Shut up, Jacob, they can hear us," I whispered.

"I think Carlisle and Esme know what couples do in the privacy of there own rooms, Nessie, I mean, they deal with 3."

"It's not Carlisle and Esme that I'm worried about," I mumbled, picturing Emmett, in my mind, laughing his ass off.

"Ok, fine. Let's get dressed."

I smiled and pulled out my red V-neck dress and stilettos. I started to walk towards the gigantic bathroom when Jacob called, "What? You don't _trust_ me? I'm hurt."

I giggled and said, "Of course I trust _you_, it's my _own_ self-control I'm not so sure about."

I didn't wait for his response, I just skipped to the bathroom and changed.

When I returned, I was stunned.

Let's just say there is nothing sexier than Jacob in a tuxedo.

Except maybe him naked.

"Wow, you really went all out to impress a house full of bloodsuckers."

"Not for them, it's all for you, babe." He smiled and took my hand. "Ready, beautiful?"

"Yup, Hottie lamati."

"With the werewolves' body?" **Note: this is from an episode of Hannah Montana (lol) if it makes no sense to you [Hottie Lamati with the swimmer's body]**

"Don't push it," I warned.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Once at the dinner table, I was happy.

We obviously weren't eating, except for Jacob, but it was nice to be able to catch up with each other.

Alice and Jasper were talking about their adventures in Africa, and they had a ton of great stories, but then attention turned to us.

"So, tell us about your lives, Nessie. What's it like living with a wolf?" Rosalie had asked me.

"It's great, Jake's wonderful, Rosie, you've got to give him more credit, he tries."

"How long have you spent in bed since you got married? Have you ever made it out into the real world?" Emmett contributed.

"Emmett!" I choked.

"Yeah, Emmett, that was so inappropriate," Esme scolded him.

"Eww, Emmett, keep your thoughts to yourself," Edward added.

"It's just a freaking question," Emmett mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, Jake, do you like blowjobs?"

"Oh my God, Jasper, that's so unlike you," Alice exclaimed.

"Nessie, please excuse my perverted family. I think they're still going through their 'awkward' stage." Carlisle said calmly, though I had no doubt in my mind that he was raging inside.

"It's ok."

"Well," Emmett started (never, ever a good sign), "If Rosalie and I are still going through our horny stage; I'm scared to see what Nessie and Jacob are going through!"

Rose elbowed him hard.

"Oh my," Esme murmured.

"Jake is the sweetest guy I know, even if he is a wolf." I put my hand on Jakey's thigh and he patted it.

"Thanks, sweetie," he said.

"Ok, well I think Rose and I are going to bed for the night," Emmett smiled, and got up.

"I'm sorry, Nessie, I'm so embarrassed," Rosalie said once Emmett had left the room. "He's a work in progress… a very, very slow progress." She walked over to me and kissed my cheek before she flittered out of the room.

"Well, ok then," I said in the silence.

"We're going hunting, Nessie, ok?" Mom said.

"Who's going?" I asked.

"All of us… Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks."

She nodded and they all left silently.

"Mmm, we're finally alone," Jacob smiled.

"Yay," I giggled. Jake's smiled guaranteed that I was going to have a good night.

He leaned over in his chair and kissed my lips softly.

"Oh, mmm, not… in here… Jacob," I gasped in between kisses.

He smiled and swooped me up in his arms and ran outside, kissing me the whole way.

He laid me down on the hammock in the backyard, and got on top of me and continued to kiss.

He slipped his hot, wet tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced together, intertwining and winding.

O God, I loved him.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Mmm?"

"My leg."

He had gotten in stuck in the hole of the hammock.

Mmm, this night will be interesting.

I took advantage of him getting off of me, I sat up and unzipped my dress from the back all the way down.

I threw it away from me and let Jacob soak in my new lacy lingerie.

"Oh," he smiled when she got his leg up.

"Kiss me."

He snickered and ripped his tuxedo shirt off, giving me his famous seductive smiled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him down 'till he was lying directly on me. His bulging pants felt good against my thigh.

We kissed again and again until he decided, 'enough' and ripped the rest of his tux of, exposing a Greek god in his boxers.

I unclasped my bra and slipped off my underwear, and he smiled and grabbed my breast in his hand.

"Lovely," he whispered.

I tried my best to rip off his boxers, but wasn't getting anywhere.

He snickered and grabbed the side of his boxers with one hand and ripped it off with no trouble at all.

"Show off," I muttered, and louder, "How do you expect to get back inside with no clothes?"

"No one's home, love."

"Mmm, fuck." I said.

He suddenly entered me and pumped once before he cussed again.

"My freaking leg!" he yelled, struggling to get it out.

"Leave it."

He sighed but did so, and entered me again, and pumped hard and fast.

I gripped the side of the hammock as hard as I could, ripping it right through.

That made us fall flat to the floor, and twisted Jakey's leg in the hammock.

"Fuck this," he said, and tore the whole thing till his leg was free.

"The ground is more fun," I smiled, and kissed him. He leaned his forehead to mine and thrust in and out of me.

"Ohh!" I yelled.

He laughed and went faster than before, and harder than we've ever done.

"O my – O – O MY GOD!" I gasped.

I could feel the tip of his penis pounding the end of my opening again and again. I hurt like hell, but I loved it more than anything in the world…

Well, except for Jakey.

"Well, well well, look at that!" Emmett screamed.

OMG.

_Rosalie and I are going to bed for the night._

THEY DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE?!

"Nessie?!" My mother asked, bewildered.

Oh, shit.

I turned my head slightly, and Jacob stopped and took himself out of me.

"Mom? Dad? O…. crap."'

It wasn't just my parents looking at my weirdly… it was the whole family.

Oooooh. Shit.

"What are you guys doing back?!"

"Um, We found some deer, drank a little, and came back to see if Rosalie and Emmett wanted to go." Edward said politely.

"Well, Eddy Boy, I'm not sure that's necessary, Rose and I were having fun here, watching Nes and 'Jakey'." Emmett laughed. "I got to give it to ya, Nessie, ya'll _never_ get up!"

By now, Emmett was on the floor laughing his ass off, and Rosalie giggled lightly.

Jasper was starting to go insane…. Someone was probably feeling very horny.

"What do ya think, Rosalie? Nessie's body is hotter than yours!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed at him, throwing him into the forest with one push.

My parents were still in shock.

"Mom, Dad? Esme, Carlisle? I'm so sorry."

"I think she's definitely becoming a Cullen." Esme sighed.

"No, I think they're going to be the new Rose and Emmett!" Little Alice chimed in, throwing towels at Jacob and me.

"That is by far the worst thing we could ever be called," Jacob murmured.

I could faintly hear the roaring laugh of Emmett and the moans of Rosalie.

No doubt it was Emmett who was horny…

No doubt they were messing around in forest… again.

I saw daddy faintly smile at my joke, I had forgotten he could read minds.

"Ok, well, I forgive them. I just say… Please, don't look up to Emmett and Rosalie as a good example. Go to auntie Alice," Edward beamed.

"Well, I guess I can't really ground them… We've been caught before too…" my mother sighed.

"DID YOU SEE HER TIT'S?! DAMN!" Emmett yelled from the forest.

Rose must be giving some angry 'love'.

I looked over at my father, laughing his ass off, and then at Jasper.

I was jumping up and down with feeling, obviously coming from Emmett.

"Mmm…. Alice… and I…. we're… uh, going to bed!" He yelled, and swoopted Alice up, giggling with pleasure. They were gone in the speed of lightning, and I was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Carlisle and I are going hunting again," Esme said, and guitar, "to get away from you perverted children."

They were gone to, leaving just my parents.

"Well, Edward and I will go with… but maybe we should take a _different_ path," my mom said, smiling at Edward.

O god, nothing here seemed gross until I heard _that._

Edward laughed lightly and grabbed Bella's hand and ran off.

We were alone.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Jacob. We were still sitting on the ground, unmoved in the last few minutes.

"I have no idea, but it couldn't have worked out better," he smiled, ripping the towel away from me.

"Mmm, yes it could have," I whispered.

He just smiled and reached for my clit, rubbing me with his amazing hands and humming me a song.

"Ready for this?" he asked lightly.

"Mmm," I smiled, and we started off right were we were cut off.


	5. Mile High Club

**So someone gave me this idea for Nessie and Jake to use the Mile High Club. I had no idea what it was, and was very intrigued by it when i found out. Obviously I have never been on it, so I don't know how it works... This is what I think it is, so if it's not, Just think of it as a private plane ride(:**

**Please review or I wont write more!**

"Jake! Where the hell are we going? Why wont you just fucking tell me?"

Jacob had blindfolded me and took me to his car for 'a ride.' He didn't give me a clue where we were going, though we have been driving for an hour now.

"We're almost here, love, patience."

"No, tell me where we are going or I'm taking my blindfold off! 5…"

He chuckled lightly and turned the corner harshly.

"4…"

"Nessie," he sighed.

"3…"

"Fine. Have you ever heard of the M. H. club?"

"No," I answered, confused.

"Excellent."

"2…"

"No, no, no, I told you, we are going to the Mile High club for about an hour. I can't help that you don't know what that is."

"Fuck you," I muttered under my breath. He snickered and floored the gas, sending us through the roads at over 100 m.p.h.

"Hopefully," he answered.

WTH?

"Ok, we're here," he said a few moments later, slamming down on the brakes.

"Urg. Can I take this off now?" I asked.

"Allow me," he said softly. I felt his warmth as he leaned in toward me. He set his lips on mine, and ours danced. He kissed me again and again, with more force each time.

"Jake," I groaned.

He lightly lifted his lips off mine and brushed them up to my ear. He nibbled lightly, then kissed it.

He must have felt my impatience because he laughed whole heartedly, and then moved his mouth higher, probably toward where the knot of my blindfold was.

"Mmm," he said, then took the knot in his mouth, tossing it off my head.

"Ohh," I said. Finally, I could see. "An airport? I thought you said it was a club."

"It is, don't worry."

I didn't know that Jacob was interested in flying, but, oh well.

Jake took my hand and led me to a building that read, 'Check In'.

"Are we going on the plane?"

"Yeah," he said as we got in line.

"Where are we going?"

"It's just a 20 minute flight, sweetie. Sam took Emily, and he loaned me his membership so I could take you. He really recommends it."

"'K."

We waited in line for a few minutes, and when we finally got to the front, the attendant asked for Jake's ID, and said, "Ok, your flight is about ready to leave. Her you go, ma'am." She handed me a black bag with the words, 'Mile High Club," written on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

She just laughed and said, "Next."

Jacob smiled and took my arm, and led me back outside.

"Plane 15, right over there."

We walked over, the pilot greeted us, and led us inside.

"We're alone?" I asked the pilot.

"Well, I'm certainly not allowing more than one couple on here at a time."

Ok? Well, that's nice that we're alone together.

I walked up the steps and past the control room, into a door, and gasped.

There was a bed!

"Jacob, what kind of club is this?" I asked Jacob, and he closed the door behind him.

"We're leaving, get ready for take off," the pilot said through the door.

"Ok," Jacob called back, and smiled at me.

I looked at Jake, and he smiled.

"Babe, if you don't want to do this, we can just look at the pretty scenery."

"Shut up," I smiled, and sat down on the bed, tossing the bag to the corner of the small room. "Aren't you afraid we'll break the plane?"

"We'll be careful," Jakey smiled.

The plane's engine rumbled and we started moving forward.

"Hell yeah, we will," I said, leaning towards the headboard of the bed and unzipping my jeans.

Jacob laughed roughly and pulled down his pants. He boxers we're huge, and I began to get hot.

By now I got my pants down, and was struggling to concentrate enough to get my shirt off.

"Let me help, baby," Jake smiled, and crawled onto the bed towards me. He reached me, took my T-shirt by the collar, and ripped it slightly at the top.

I frowned and said, "That didn't help at all."

The plane sped up, and started to lift off of the ground.

"Wait for it," he said, and ripped the whole thing off my chest.

"Thanks."

He snickered and moved his hand down to my vulva and massaged me through my panties.

"Mmm," I groaned.

Jacob smiled, pulled his shirt off, and threw it in the corner as hard as he could. It made the mirror fall off the wall, and feel to the floor, breaking into a million pieces.

I laughed lightly, and then it came to me. "What the fuck? You take _off_ your fucking shirt, but then you have to _rip _mine?! I'm the one that _needs_ a shirt, Jacob!"

"Sorry, baby, it's more fun, and anyway, I can't stand it when I have to wait to take yours off, so I rip it. And, babe? It's more fun for me when you save your cussing for when we have sex."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" I said, just to annoy him.

"Fine, you leave me no choice," Jacob sighed, and slit his finger into my panties, pulled, and tore them right off.

"I hate you, Jacob."

"Mmm," he said, and leaned down next to my opening. "I love you too, Nessie," he sighed, and separated my legs with his arms. He split them as far as they'd go, and lied down on his stomach. He put his arms around my waist, and smiled.

He stuck his tongue out and put it into my slit.

"O MY FUCKING GOD," I gasped.

I moved his tongue in and out of me, and began 'drawing,' in me.

"O, O my, Jacob, O," I whispered.

His warm tongue felt amazing inside of me.

As he licked and sucked me, I tried to pull his boxers off, and failed. I settled for my bra, unlatching it and began playing with my breast. I squeezed it and moaned at the unbelievable pleasure Jake was giving me.

"Oh, my God, Jakey, I love you so much."

"Mmm, you taste amazing, Nessie," Jacob gasped.

"We are steady in the air, 10 minutes until we land," the voice over the overcome said.

"Fuck me now, Jakey," I said.

He smiled widely, and got up to face me.

"Baby," he whispered, and kissed me once.

I whimpered lightly.

He snickered, and slipped himself into me.

"Oh," I gasped.

"Mmm, like that, babe?" he asked, trusting into me as hard as he could.

"Oh, my GOD!" I yelled, and punched the wall beside me. I made a whole right through it, into another room. O well.

I grabbed onto Jacob's shoulder and squeezed.

"Ow, babe?" he panted.

"Sorry," I muttered and released, I so didn't want him to stop.

"Harder," I gasped.

He trust into me farther than my body would allow, a move so hard it could kill some human.

"Mmm," I said.

Jake brought one hand up to my chin, and kept one on my waist, tilted his head, and nibbled on my ear.

"I love you," I panted.

Out of pain, I grabbed the wooded headboards of the bed we were on and crushed them beneath my grip.

"Does it hurt?" Jacob asked, slowing down.

Is it that obvious? I only had to break the bed and the wall for him to find out…?

"No," I lied, "harder."

He sighed and pumped his dick in and out of my opening.

I smiled to show him I was ok, and he returned to nibble on my ear with his sharp teeth again.

I gave up on breaking the rest of the bed, and wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck. I decided instead of showing the pain, I could focus on the pleasure of sex in a plane.

I found it in the back of my opening, the pumping and thrusting of Jake's long penis sent pleasure to my whole body.

I could feel him getting harder, but he never stopped. It faintly added to the pain, but what did I care now? I was feeling amazing.

"3 minutes till landing," the intercom spoke.

"Oh!" Jakey panted, then stopped. He fell back onto the bed so hard the legs gave in, and crashes to the floor.

"Damn, we are going to bring down the plane," he muttered.

I was breathing heavily, and finally said, "Wow."

He smiled, and I examined his body lying flat on the bed.

What an amazing body it was.

His chest went down and up, still breathing really hard.

He was cumming. O. Lord.

I got on my knees and crawled over to him, and plopped down next to him on the bed.

"Thank you for bringing me. We should tell Rose and Emmett to come; I bet they'd love to bring down a plane."

"Ha, I'd love to see that," he said.

"2 minutes. Better start cleaning up, love birds."

"Wait 'till he says what we did to the room," I smiled.

"Yeah, ha, little Eddy will love getting that bill," Jake teased.

I looked at Jacob's face, and stroked it with my finger.

"I wonder what was in that bag," I asked, then got off to grab the little bag I threw in the corner of the room earlier.

I opened it when I got on the bed, just to stare at the face of my worst nightmare.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

I pulled out everything one at a time and said, "3 condoms, a dildo, a massager, KY 'Yours and Mine', gloves, and… a whip?"

"O my God, they really go all out," he laughed.

"No kidding."

"We are descending," the pilot called.

"Let's get dressed," I said, and got up, throwing the bag of crap through the window.

He got up and strutted across to pick his clothes up off the floor. All I could find were my bra and my jeans.

"Aw, Fuck."

"What, babe?"

"Well, because of _somebody, _I have no shirt and no underwear." I looked straight at him and pouted my lips.

"Here, take my shirt."

O Yeah, now he's the good guy.

I smiled and took his shirt out of his hands, and said, "what about my pants? I'm going to soil them."

"Just wipe yourself off; we'll get you more clothes."

"You're just going to rip them again," I muttered.

"I won't deny that," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I wiped myself best as I could with the bed covering and slipped my jeans on. I put my bra on, and slipped on Jake's shirt after that. I pulled it back in a knot with my hair ribbon, and turned to Jake.

"Thanks for your shirt. Sorry I'm being an ass, if it's more fun for you to rip my clothes, you can." I got up on my toes and kissed him.

We suddenly jerked vastly, and fell on the bed. The plane landed.

"Ok," he smiled.

"We've landed," the pilot said.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Jake yelled through the door.

"Don't hurt his feelings, Jakey," I smiled.

"Mmm, sorry, babe," I said, and kissed me.

I hugged his bare back, he was on fire.

The plane finally stopped, and he got up.

"Come on, Nes," he said, extending his arm to me. I got up, and he lifted me into his arms, cradling me.

"Get ready to run," I said.

The pilot knocked on our door, opened it, and Jake ran out full speed towards the car. The pilot looked so confused, then looked out the plane. He couldn't see us, so he went back in to recheck the room.

We'll be getting a big bill soon.

Jake slowed down close to the car. He walked over and opened the passenger door, and set me on the chair.

"We'll be home soon." He smiled, and kissed my cheek. The door closed, and a second later the other door opened.

He hopped in, started the car and sped home.

"We are so going to have to take more of Sam's membership," I told Jacob.

He looked at me with his best sexy smiled and said, "Yeah, but next time, let's try to break _down_ the plane."


End file.
